


The Wolf Blood

by Kurohitenshi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Kid Fic, Omega Verse, Pre-Canon, Soulmates, True Mates, asoiaf spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohitenshi/pseuds/Kurohitenshi
Summary: For Jonrya Week 2020: Day 1 - CreaturesJon was born with the wolf blood, which meant that he had wolf features like his pointy ears and fluffy tail. It was bad enough that he was a bastard, but his wolf blood made it even worse. Maybe one day he will meet another one like him. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so alone.In which Jon and Arya are bonded mates, but the world sees them as siblings. Furthermore, Ned must decide to break them apart to protect Jon's secret identity.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131
Collections: Jonrya Week: January 2020





	The Wolf Blood

**Jon Snow**

Jon was only three years old when he started to notice that he was unlike his siblings Robb and the new baby, Sansa. Unlike their auburn hair and blue eyes, he had brown hair, grey eyes, and the distinguishing features of a boy with wolf's blood. When he stared at himself in front of a looking glass, he felt almost horrified to see black wolf-like ears atop his head, as well as a matching fluffy tail at the base of his spine. His lord father even had to commission a special seamstress to custom make his breeches so as to make way for his tail.

Thankfully, because he was so used to seeing Jon's wolf features, his half-brother Robb didn't make fun of him, not like the other children. But unfortunately, sometimes even little Sansa looked at him just like Lady Catelyn did, since her lady mother was her greatest influence.

It hurt that his lord father didn't even have the same wolf features as he did. Lord Eddard Stark had Northern features but when Jon hesitantly tried to touch the top of his head once when he was being carried, he found no wolf ears at all. Whenever Jon stared at his back, there was no protruding tail anywhere. That made him sad. Was he all alone in the world?

It was Old Nan who told him about what being wolf-blooded meant. His Aunt Lyanna had a touch of it, being wild and rambunctious as a child, as well as having ears and tail that were as grey as her eyes. Uncle Brandon had more than a touch, with his strong and dominant personality, and black wolf features. He was always wreaking havoc, not only in fights but also with girls' hearts and virtues.

When Jon was five years old, his lord father sat him down in his solar and told him about the wolf boy facts of life. Father told him that when his body started changing at age twelve or thirteen, he would present as either an alpha, beta, or omega. It was explained to him what each one meant.

Alphas were dominant and leaders of the pack. When their bodies became mature enough for sex, a knot will form at the base of their cock. Betas were more like regular humans, and they were subordinate to alphas. Omegas were the lowest of the hierarchy and tended to be submissive to alphas.

When an alpha went into a rut, it would be like a fever, and their need for sex went into overdrive. When omegas went into heat, it was similar, though for them, they became very fertile, their bodies producing a lot of lubrication as their need for an alpha increased. When alpha and omega were close together while one was in a rut or the other was in heat, it was near impossible for them to not have sex.

Uncle Brandon had been an alpha and when Aunt Lyanna became a maiden, she presented as an atypical omega. She maintained the wild ways and assertiveness of her childhood, despite the nature of her primary wolf traits as an omega. It was only Crown Prince Rhaegar, a rare dragon alpha, who had tamed her. But that was not a story Father was ready to tell him yet.

Jon had been silent as he listened, watching the tears that formed in Father's eyes. The tears never fell, but Jon could hear the heartbreak in the way his voice trembled, and the way his hands shook.

The final lesson was that while there were three hierarchies, there was also lore that all Northerners believed to this very day. There was always one omega for every alpha: a bonded mate. Uncle Brandon never found his omega, having been forced by his lord father to marry Lady Catelyn Tully of Riverrun before his untimely death at Kings Landing. And of course, Aunt Lyanna had been sniffed out by the dragon alpha, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. That had been her downfall.

"But how do you know who you're bonded to?" Jon asked his lord father. He couldn't understand everything that was told to him yet, but the one thing that stuck to him was _this_.

"You'll know," Father said to him, smiling kindly as he ruffled his hair. "You'll smell them, see them, sense them. If they're mature enough, it will be very apparent."

Jon couldn't help but smile. Maybe one day, there would be one wolf girl for him too. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so alone anymore.

***

When Lady Catelyn's third child was born into the world with a deafening wail, the handmaidens who kept running in and out of her chambers kept glancing at Jon, some in worry and others in annoyance. It all became apparent _why_ when he, Robb, and Sansa were allowed to see the baby.

Robb gasped and his eyes widened, while Sansa looked confused and nervous, looking to her lady mother as if to ask if she had been given the correct baby. Jon blinked as the swaddling cloth revealed a tiny naked thing that was covered with blood and bits of stuff that made Jon wrinkle his nose. The baby was obviously not a boy because there was a lack of appendage between its legs, and Jon looked to Robb who mouthed to him, _"a girl,"_ in confirmation.

It was the first time that Jon had ever seen a girl and learned first-hand about the differences between boys and girls. His half-sister Sansa was always properly clothed and cared for by her lady mother and handmaidens, and Jon had no interest in her besides.

But the most distinguishing thing about the baby was the silvery-grey wolf ears atop its head and the fluffy tail right above her rump.

 _She's just like me!_ Jon thought, grinning in triumph. _A wolf just like me!_

Lady Catelyn was looking at him coldly but even her gaze did not bother him that day. Nothing will ever be the same again now that this baby was here.

A handmaiden cleaned the baby slowly with a warm washcloth before everyone got their turn to hold it. Lady Catelyn held her first, then Father, both of them smiling in joy at the birth of their second daughter.

Jon couldn't keep his eyes off of her, amused at the swishing of the tiny tail, or the twitching of the wolf ears atop her tiny head. He had to hold himself back from giggling at the baby's cute wolf-like movements.

When he was given the chance to hold the baby girl in his arms after Robb and Sansa had their turn, Jon leaned down carefully and inhaled the top of her hair. She smelled so sweet and innocent, with a baby smell that soothed something deep inside him.

For the first time in his life, Jon felt so much love and affection that he could hardly contain his excitement. The girl filled his whole heart with so much warmth, and he shivered in joy at just holding her.

"What'll you name her?" Jon asked Father.

His lord father smiled, his eyes softening as he and Jon looked at the baby together. "She looks just like my sister Lyanna and I’m tempted to name her after your - I mean my sister. But I will name her after your grandmother from the Flint mountain clan. Something tells me that she will become very fierce one day, just like your grandmother." He looked up from the sight of the baby to focus his grey eyes on Jon, as well as Robb and Sansa. "Your little sister's name is Arya. Arya Stark of Winterfell."

"Arya," Jon said, testing the name on his lips as he stared at the little thing in wonder. The baby's eyes opened and when she blinked up at him, Jon noticed that she too had his grey eyes, like both Jon and their lord father. He beamed down at her, deciding that he would always love her with all his heart. "What a beautiful name, little sister!"

***

**Eddard Stark**

It was a common sight in the castle to see a little boy running around with an even tinier girl, their laughter ringing in the yard.

It brought a smile to Ned's face whenever he saw Jon and Arya bonding over being the only wolf children of Winterfell. His lady wife wasn't very happy with Jon, to begin with. Ned had had to pass him off as his own son to protect him from his own friend King Robert's wrath.

But Arya's wild wolf nature combined with her unconventional femininity that was so much like her Aunt Lyanna's - that was another matter. Cat would never understand the Northern nature of the Starks, not really. The wolf was of the North, and its children among them.

The years went on and on, and when Ned happened to walk by the hot springs of the godswood one day, he found the children swimming naked as was common during the warmer summer days. Every child was there except Sansa who never liked to play with the boys and Rickon who was just a baby.

Ned was surprised to see the changes that had started to happen in Robb and Jon's bodies. At thirteen years old, both their testicles have finally dropped. Robb now had hair around his cock, his entire body tall and broad. Jon was leaner and just a little bit shorter, but his body was just as strong. It looked as if he had only begun to sprout hair in his nether regions too, but what was most prominent was the knot at the base of his cock.

 _He's an Alpha!_ Ned realised in dawning horror, reminded of his wild older brother Brandon. After his body went through changes at the age of twelve, Brandon Stark's awakened alpha nature magnified his wolf blood even more. He won every match in the yard and beat up older boys in Winter Town. Even at the age of twelve, he started to chase girls who were older than him. His rut went by unchecked when it occurred and their lord father had to deal with lords who came to their door, complaining that Rickard's heir had dishonoured their daughters.

Wild laughter broke him away from his thoughts and memories. Ned found himself watching as Arya jumped on Jon's back, causing water to splash around them.

Jon laughed, swimming with her clinging to him. He was still so innocent even at his age. Perhaps he was going to be like his mother Lyanna, an atypical alpha just as she had been an atypical omega. Jon had had to curb back his natural ability to lead, to fight, and to outsmart others, just so he wouldn't overshadow Ned's heir Robb. Ned saw this when he stopped by to watch their lessons, in the yard with Ser Rodrik or indoors with Maester Luwin. Ned could clearly see Prince Rhaegar in him too.

Regret filled him every time he thought of Jon’s secret identity. Ned had the true heir of the Iron Throne under his protection as his bastard son, and to keep him safe, he must keep that secret to his grave.

Trouble came several weeks later. Jon's true alpha instincts kicked in when he kept beating Robb at every match in the yard, pacing about restlessly like a wolf each time Robb was down. There was rage in his eyes, as if years of pent-up anger finally bubbled to the surface. Even in his lessons with the Maester, Jon stopped holding himself back. He answered all the questions correctly and showed off that he was indeed better at leadership and battle strategies than Robb.

Robb was humiliated, although he held himself back. Ned was afraid that Robb would run to Cat to tell on Jon but he never did. Instead, Robb was unusually harsh to Arya one day in front of Jon, telling her to go back to sewing because that's what girls were for, instead of hanging around the yard to cheer on Jon.

It was as if something snapped in Jon at that moment. Time seemed to slow down as Jon tackled Robb to the ground, using a strength that was unusually superior. Jon was able to punch Robb on the face once before Ser Rodrik pulled him off the other boy, barking at him to calm down. Jon was fuming and from the sidelines, Arya was in tears. Ned ran all the way to the yard from his position at the covered bridge overlooking it. He checked on Robb's face first, watching as a purple bruise began to blossom on the side of his chin. And then he glanced at Jon in shock, looking for remorse of some kind.

Instead, Jon was on the sidelines, holding on to Arya and soothing her as she cried.

Ned gave both boys a talking to immediately afterward and, after kissing and hugging her, he commanded a servant to bring Arya to Septa Mordane.

Both boys were seething but immediately repentant. They shook hands reluctantly at first but soon, it was as if the yard fight was immediately forgotten, typical of boys just being boys.

Cat was another matter entirely. She was furious at Jon, wanting to send him away as if he was a mad dog. She wanted him to be sent to the Night's Watch for daring to hurt Robb, but Ned was vehemently against it. Jon was still a boy at thirteen, still a long way off from being a man grown. Becoming a man of the Night's Watch was a lifetime punishment.

Ned began to doubt his own judgment when Jon finally had his first rut. Jon handled it as best as he could, locking himself away in his chambers for days and not letting anyone enter. Ned understood, having grown up with Brandon, and so explained Jon's condition to the rest of the family. Arya, of course, was never one to listen.

 _Forbid her anything and it became her heart's desire,_ Ned thought in consternation. _Just like Lyanna._

When a servant told him about Arya breaking into Jon's chambers by climbing in through his window, Ned was furious. It wasn't because Jon could hurt Arya in his rut. It was because...

Well, Jon loved Arya very much. And Arya loved Jon just as much. They were the odd ones out in the family, the outcasts with Northern faces in a sea of children with Tully features. If Lyanna was alive, Ned was sure that she would have agreed with him to just betroth Jon and Arya, letting the cousins marry just as their own parents did.

But in the reality that Ned wanted to portray, he had to maintain the false pretense that they were only siblings who loved each other the best.

Ned was afraid of what he was going to see in Jon's chambers, but when he slammed the door open in panic, he only saw them both deep in slumber. Jon was wearing his sleeping tunic and Arya her sleeping gown. Nothing untoward seemed to have taken place, as if Jon's rut had already died down. Atop the bedside table was a tray of Jon's favourite food, only half-eaten. Arya must have taken the tray to him.

Jon was holding Arya from behind, his nose buried at the base of her neck, at the pulse point.

A gasp from behind him made him start. Maester Luwin looked so alarmed that Ned began to worry.

"He's imprinted on her!" the Maester hissed, his hands clutching on to his chains in his panic.

"What does this mean?" Ned asked in concern. As far as he knew, nothing untoward happened between the two.

"Well, they're wolves, aren't they?" Maester Luwin said in a voice that held a lot of concern. "Arya may have allowed Jon to imprint on her - let his scent cover hers - because she felt safe enough. It's also due to their instincts," he said in resignation. "But I suppose I'm worrying for nothing. They are siblings after all. This bond will remove any instinct for them to mate with each other. I was just worried because they weren't full siblings, only half."

Ned's stomach seemed to drop all of a sudden. "If they were not siblings at all? Like cousins?"

"Then, of course, the imprinting will be much different. It will mean they are bonded for life from today on but-" Maester Luwin paused, raising a brow as he looked closely at Ned. "Is there something you're not telling me about Jon?"

"It was just a curiosity," Ned forced himself to answer in an even voice. Inside, he was panicking, wondering what he needed to do with Jon now. Did he have to send him away, just like his wife had wanted from the start?

"It's a good thing they're just siblings then and not cousins," Maester Luwin remarked before closing the door to Jon's chambers, letting the children sleep undisturbed.

"Aye," Ned said, sighing tiredly. "A good thing indeed."

***

It turned out, the imprinting was not a good thing at all, at least in Ned's perspective. It would have been different if Jon was known as Lyanna's son, but he was not. The world only knew that Jon and Arya were _siblings_.

This fact did not stop the two from pushing the limits sometimes. It wasn't overly apparent to everyone else but Ned could see these things far too clearly. Their affections were not typical of siblings at all. Arya would often kiss Jon all over his face, something that Sansa never did to any of her brothers.

Jon would always give Arya little gifts, from flowers to wooden swords he would carve himself. It was almost like a mockery of a courtship. It worried him that they've become much more secretive, especially with their direwolves so ready to help them out. Ned would sometimes see Ghost or Nymeria guarding at either Jon or Arya's chamber doors, indicating that they didn't want to be disturbed.

Ned was sure that nothing untoward was happening because Arya was still too young for that. But the days were quickly flying and Arya was becoming even prettier every day as she grew to look more and more like Lyanna. Ned would never forget when Arya told him that it was only ever Jon and him who called her pretty.

He knew he would be breaking their hearts but soon, he needed to break them apart, for all their sakes. He didn't want to have to wait until Arya presented when the _siblings_ could no longer hold back their instincts. They were, after all, bonded now as _mates_. It was a great crime to the First Men if someone purposely broke apart bonded pairs for they were a rare gift of the gods. Rare matches like theirs would prove to be strong and ever-lasting, and would typically be tied to a great destiny within the realm, according to some believers. It was said that breaking apart bonded mates brought about the wrath of the gods, in so far as one could lose their own life over it.

But Ned had no choice. He had to sell the lie that Jon was only his bastard. That was for his protection. And Arya would never realise that Jon was her mate because she will long be gone from Winterfell when she presents.

When the opportunity came with King Robert needing him as the Hand, Ned decided to bring his daughters with him. In turn, Ned finally agreed to let Jon join the Night's Watch, where he will be far away from the meddlesome affairs of a king who wanted to murder him even as a babe.

The parting for Jon and Arya had been terrible, with so many tears and heartache. But it had to be done.

So when Ned found Arya's little sword in her chambers at the Tower of the Hand and she wouldn't betray the secret of who it was who had gifted it to her, he let her keep it. It was Jon's work, of course, the final farewell gift.

Wherever Arya went, Jon would always be with her.

The greatest regret of Ned's life came to him as he looked across the jeering crowd at Kings Landing, at the little wolf girl who looked back at him at the feet of Baelor's statue. That was the day he died.

Perhaps this was his punishment for offending the gods when he ripped the bonded wolf children from one another.

_We never should have left Winterfell._

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this AU later on, after working on my major fic (which I haven't forgotten about!). If anyone is confused, Omegaverse is a huge thing in other fandoms and is tragically underused in ASOIAF fan work. A time skip that explores their reunion would be lovely to write about. Thanks for reading!


End file.
